The Big Bet
The Big Bet is the fourth episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot With Celeste and Vernon back on Steelhead Isle Line, things were slowly returning back to normal. Celeste resumed express duty, Mask and Garrett had less work, and Vernon did... Vernon things. With Summer being in full swing, passenger trains became the main traffic, with almost all goods trains being pulled by Mask. The others were almost completely passenger engines. Because of this, Vernon had an idea to trick Garrett. "Hey, Garrett! Come over here!" Called Vernon. "Okay." Replied Garrett. As Garrett pulled up, Vernon had a plan. "I have a bet." He explained. "Oh? Like what?" Garrett asked. "Nothing really too hard. Whoever can deliver the most passengers over all of tomorrow wins. The loser has to get repainted bright pink for a whole week." Vernon explained. "Sounds good?" "That sounds easy." Garrett said, he wasn't aware that Vernon had an ace up his sleeve. The next day at the station, Vernon was shunting some trucks of stone across the yard, and then left to go win the bet, chuckling to himself. When Garrett arrived at the yards, he was shocked by the big mess. "Oh dear." He said in fear. "How can I win the bet now?" After cleaning up the mess, Garrett saw an angry crowd of people at the station. "Sorry I'm late!" Garrett said worriedly. There were so many passengers, he had to get more coaches to fit them all in. "It's about time." Hissed one passenger. "I should of taken my car if the wait was this long!" Remarked a second one. Garrett was worried. "Vernon's gonna win if I don't pick up the pace!" Picking up speed, Garrett continued onward, he was going faster. By the time he got to his final stop at Larnwick, Garrett was able to make up for most lost time, and the passengers were impressed. But, Garrett was worried. "I've lost for sure. I can't catch up now." He said to himself as he left. Vernon and Garrett went up and down the line pulling coaches and passengers, Vernon would start as soon as possible, but Garrett was patient, waiting for everyone to board and making sure the ride was comfortable. By 10:00, Garrett had finished his last train, and his guard came out. "673 passengers. Good job, Garrett!" Despite the high number, Garratt was still fearful. "Vernon's been going around all day, I was too patient. Well... goodbye, black paint..." "I wouldn't say that, Garrett!" Chuckled a voice, it was Vernon's guard! "Vernon delivered barely delivered over 100 people today, he was skipping stops and when he did stop, he was only in the station for about a minute!" Garrett had never been more happy. "Ha! I somehow won!" Vernon was strangely quiet in the sheds that night, Garrett knew why. "What's the matter, Vernon?" Celeste asked, she didn't know why. "Um... nothing." He said, Vernon was too embarrassed to mention the bet. But, the next day, all was answered when Vernon pulled into the yards with a bright pink livery. Everyone thought it was hilarious, even Mask cracked a smile. Vernon, though, wasn't happy. This backfired., he thought. Characters *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett *Mask (Cameo) Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes